1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to coating technology and, particularly, to a coating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared (IR) cut-off filters reflect or block light of mid-infrared wavelengths while passing visible light and are generally equipped in cameras. The IR cut-off filters are manufactured by forming IR cut-off films on workpieces by a coating process and a spray-paint process. Generally, after the coating process is finished, operators must move the workpieces to a painting device to conduct the spray-paint process on the workpieces. Thus, the processes are time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating system which can overcome the above problems.